Pair of Love
by dumbsekai
Summary: [Chap 1 is up!] "SM High School. 3rd grade class 19" / "Oh Sehun" / "Kim Jongin" / "Byun Baekhyun" / "Park Chanyeol" / "The time when we are high school" EXO EXO EXO. YAOI/BL. Sekai & Chanbaek, slight!Hunbaek.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and others**

**Pair : Sekai, Chanbaek. Slight!Hunbaek**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, school life**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini aku angkat dari sebuah film yaoi dengan judul yang sama. Jadi, -untuk yang udah nonton- jangan heran kalau alur di fic ini bakal sama kaya di movienya. Soalnya aku memang ngambil alur dari sana.**

**.**

**.**

**DANGER! ADA CRACK PAIR-NYA**

**.**

**.**

"**SM high school. 3****rd ****grade class 19"**

"**Oh Sehun"**

"**Kim Jongin"**

"**Byun Baekhyun"**

"**Park Chanyeol"**

"**The time when we are high school"**

**.**

**.**

**©dumbsekai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Kelas 3 – 19. Hanya ada keheningan disana. Di depan kelas, seorang guru wanita sedang mencatatkan sesuatu di papan tulis. Terlihat juga para siswa dan siswi yang sibuk dengan buku catatan masing-masing.

Oh iya. Aku melupakan sat- tidak! Beberapa murid yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Salah satu siswa dengan kulit putih pucat sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai. Pandangannya tak kunjung lepas dari jam dinding yang berada di dekat tempat ia duduk. Oh Sehun, namanya.

Dua baris di depannya. Seorang namja cantik sedang sibuk menggambar di buku catatannya. Entah apa yang ia gambar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia selalu tersenyum sembari meneruskan gambarannya. Ia bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Kim Jongin. Namja berkulit tan yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Sehun. Ia sedang fokus membaca buku pelajaran yang ada di hadapannya sambil sesekali melirik papan tulis.

Tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Jongin duduk, seorang namja yang memiliki kuping seperti yoda sedang sibuk mengotak-atik kamera kesayangannya secara diam-diam. Dia Park Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dulu nih prolognya, cukup untuk pengenalan tokoh utama. Gimana? Ada yang tertarik? Kalau tertarik review okay? Kalau gaada yang tertarik aku bakal delete fic ini.**

**So, RnR please '_'**


	2. Ch 1: Beginning

**Thanks to:**

**Tabifangirl, jungjaegun, , Jiyu KJY, vibaekk, askasufa, sayakanoicinoe, , Guest, JSRsarangPCY**

**Dan terima kasih untuk para siders**

**.**

**.**

**Pair of Love**

**Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and others**

**Pair : Sekai, Chanbaek. Slight!Hunbaek**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, school life**

**.**

**.**

**DANGER! CRACK PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**©dumbsekai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Sekarang, saya akan membacakan teks ini sekali. Setelah itu kalian bisa membacanya ulang dan memahami sendiri." Sang guru duduk dan menaruh buku yang cukup tebal itu di hadapannya. "The rainbow is a-"

"Psst.. Psst.."

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara. Sehun menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Nanti malam ayo main basket" bisiknya.

Jongin mengiyakan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan gambar-gambar animasi yang dibuatnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali melanjutkan gambarannya.

**Pluk**

Gumpalan kertas kecil mengenai tangannya. Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Bermaksud untuk mencari siapa yang melemparnya dengan kertas tersebut. Pandangannya beralih ke gumpalan kertas yang sudah berada di dekat bukunya. Kemudian ia membuka gumpalan tersebut, sepertinya sebuah surat.

Ia tahu pemilik tulisan ini.

Tanpa sadar ia sendiri mulai tersenyum samar.

_"Nanti malam aku mau mengajakmu jalan. Kau mau, kan?"_

Baekhyun mengambil pulpennya dan mulai menulis di kertas tersebut.

"Tentu saja."

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Coba ini, Baek" Chanyeol menyodorkan sosis panggang menggunakan lidi. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil terus meminum bubble tea-nya. Melihat respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol memakan sosis panggangnya yang tadinya ia tawarkan ke Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sampai tak lama mereka melewati stand tempat orang menjual perhiasan kuno.

"Selamat datang" ujar si pemilik stand dengan ramah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat-lihat apa saja perhiasan kuno yang dijual. Kemudian, pandangan Baekhyun tertuju kepada sebuah gelang couple kuno berwarna cokelat dengan tiga butir manik berwarna putih. Membuat semakin cantik gelang tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah, lihat gelang ini. Bagus ya"

"Ini cocok untukmu" jawab si penjual.

"Apa kau mau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Gelang ini tidak buruk. Kau mau membelinya?" tanya Chanyeol balik sambil mengambil gelang tersebut dan menatapnya.

"Itu gelang couple." Ujar si penjual, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. "Kau bisa membelinya dan memberikan satunya kepada yeojachingu-mu"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, sedangkan Chanyeol meletakkan kembali gelang kuno tersebut.

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Terima kasih" jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan kembali bersama Chanyeol.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing dan mulai tersenyum.

"Baek, kau mau ikut aku pergi minggu ini? Hunting foto, seperti biasa" tawar Chanyeol.

"Bagus. Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kau mau"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau ke Jinhae-gu?"

"Jinhae-gu? Tempatnya jauh"

"Namsan tower?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kita bahkan sudah puluhan kali ke sana." Tolak Chanyeol, lagi.

"Huft. Bagaimana kalau Cheonggyecheon Stream?"

**-Pair of Love-**

Saat jam istirahat sekolah di lain hari.

**Duk**

**Duk**

**Duk**

Bunyi bola basket yang memantul terdengar nyaring.

"Rebut, Jongin-ah! Hanya sekecil itu kemampuanmu?"

Jongin berusaha merebut bola yang sedang dipantulkan oleh Sehun. Jongin kemudian mencoba untuk meraih bola tersebut, tapi tangan Sehun menepis tangan Jongin.

"Berhenti meneriakiku Jongdae!" balas Jongin.

Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Sehun untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Namun naas, bola tersebut mengenai ujung ring dan memantul. Jongin segera menangkap bola tersebut dan memantulkannya beberapa kali.

Sehun yang melihatnya segera mengejar Jongin dan berusaha untuk kembali mendapatkan bolanya. Posisi Jongin sekarang membuatnya susah untuk melemparkan bolanya ke dalam ring, mengingat ia sedang membelakangi ring ditambah dengan Sehun yang menghadangnya di belakang.

Dengan cepat, Jongin langsung berbalik dan memantulkan bola ke arah kiri Sehun. Ia segera berlari melewati sebelah kanan Sehun yang terkecoh. Jongin kembali mengambil bola tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

"Hey Jongin, sekarang gantian!" pinta Jongdae yang senantiasa berdiri menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Jongin segera berlari ke pinggir lapangan dan Jongdae berlari ke arah Sehun dan kemudian bermain.

Cukup lama mereka bermain. Hari semakin siang dan matahari semakin menyengat kulit. Jongin mengelap keringatnya menggunakan handuk kecil, kemudian membiarkannya menggantung di leher. Ia melihat tiga botol air mineral. Jongin mengambil salah satu dan kemudian meminumya.

Sehun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin segera memberikan satu botol air mineral. Jongdae juga menyusul, ia duduk di samping kiri Jongin dan mengambil dua buah handuk kecil yang salah satunya ia lemparkan kepada Sehun.

"Jongin, kau tahu tim sekolah masuk ke dalam urutan tim terbaik?"

"Hey, kau sudah memberitahu semua orang di kelas, dan kali ini aku sudah mendengarnya tiga kali" sahut Jongin.

Sehun meraih pundak Jongin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Top ten! Top ten!"

"Kau sudah memberitahuku berulang kali~"

"Hey hey hey, aku yakin yang dipilih menjadi ketua kali ini bukan kau" ujar Jongdae sambil menunjuk Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bermain dengan baik." Jawab Sehun membanggakan diri. "Aku bisa membuat _three-point shot_, lebih dalam lima atau enam kali dalam sekali permainan"

"Dia hebat" bela Jongin.

"Yeah, itulah kenapa aku selalu berlatih setiap hari" pandangannya beralih ke Jongin. "Jongin-ah, apa kau free minggu depan? Berlatih basket bersamaku please"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sibuk. Aku harus menyelesaikan album kelulusan"

"Tapi kau harus latihan" Sehun kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin, bermaksud merayunya.

"Tidak. Itu akan melelahkan, Hun"

"Please Jongin-ah, please" Sehun menarik lengan Jongin sehingga posisi kepala Jongin sekarang di kaki Sehun lalu dengan seenaknya Sehun mengepalkan jari-jarinya dan menggesekkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Jongin seperti menjitak namun lebih lembut.

"Hey, aku bisa membantumu, Hun" interupsi Jongdae menghentikan aktifitas keduanya.

"Hah?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bisa menemanimu" ujar Jongdae lagi.

"Kau tida bisa bermain, lupakan saja" tolak Sehun mentah-mentah. "Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya"

"Apa kau bilang? Okay, ayo battle satu lawan satu"

Jongdae melemparkan bola basket yang berada di sampingnya dan Sehun menangkap bola tersebut.

"Baiklah"

Sehun kembali melemparkan bola ke arah Jongdae sambil berlari kembali ke tengah lapangan. Meninggalkan Jongin sendirian yang kembali menonton tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Langit sudah mulai mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahannya, menandakan hari sudah petang. Jongin dan Sehun berjalan arah parkiran motor, dengan Sehun yang memantulkan bola basket kesayangannya.

"Sekarang gantian, kau yang mengendarainya" Sehun melempar kunci motornya ke atas dan ditangkap oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sangat lelah" dan Sehun berakting seperti orang kelelahan.

Jongin menatap sebentar kunci motor milik Sehun. "Baiklah" akhirnya Jongin menerima ajakan Sehun dan segera memakai helm. "Kau suka sekali bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Hun"

"Hahaha"

"Naiklah"

"Yeay" gumam Sehun sambil naik ke motor dan memeluk pinggang Jongin, dan dengan seenaknya –lagi- ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu kiri Jongin.

Mereka mulai menuju jalan pulang, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus bercerita. Sampai tak berapa lama, keadaan hening. Jongin melirik ke kaca spion, rupanya Sehun tertidur di pundaknya.

_"Ternyata dia benar-benar kelelahan"_ batin Jongin dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

**-Pair of Love-**

"Ayo kita mulai"

Ketiga namja itu lalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jongin sibuk mewarnai animasi-animasi, di samping kirinya ada Baekhyun yang menggambar animasi di atas kertas. Sedangkan di samping kiri Baekhyun, ada Jongdae yang serius memotong kertas-kertas menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang lucu.

Sambil sesekali bercanda agar tidak bosan, tak terasa langit di luar sudah mulai gelap. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaan mereka dan mulai membereskan benda-benda yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Semua ini biar aku yang menyimpannya" kata Baekhyun.

"Ya"

"Hati-hati menyimpannya, Baek" Jongdae merapikan tasnya dan kemudian memakai tasnya. "Jongin, ayo pulang"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Jongdae, "Ada yang harus kulakukan, kau bisa duluan"

"Baiklah, sampai nanti"

**-Di lapangan basket indoor-**

Bunyi decit sepatu dan pantulan bola basket ramai terdengar. Jongin memasuki gedung tersebut dan melihat latihan para pemain basket. Jongin juga suka basket, sama seperti Sehun, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak masuk tim basket sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan.

"Hey Jongin" sapa seorang namja bermata panda.

"Hey Tao" sapa balik Jongin.

Dan mereka kembali sibuk menonton para pemain basket yang latihan untuk kejuaraan.

Seorang namja tinggi -bahkan terlalu tinggi untuk remaja seusia mereka- berjalan ke tengah lapangan. "Ayo istirahat lima menit"

Lalu namja tersebut kembali berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Tao menghampiri namja tersebut dan memberikan sebotol air mineral. Namja itu –bernama Kris- mulai minum dan Tao mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah Kris.

"Aigoo~ So sweet"

"Ah aku juga mau"

"Kapan aku punya pacar"

"Aku juga ingin diperlakukan oleh pacarku seperti itu"

Itulah berbagai ucapan terlontar dari mulut pemain lain.

"bukan urusan kalian, so shut up" dan kedua pasangan itu berjalan menjauh.

Sehun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan menghampiri Jongin. Jongin memberikan handuk kecil dan air mineral untuk Sehun.

"Bagaimana? bukankah aku terlihat keren tadi?" goda Sehun.

"Baiklah, ku akui kau keren"

"Yes!"

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongin yang memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun meminum air mineralnya. Entah kenapa ia tak bosan memandang wajah tersebut.

"Sangat. Sangat lelah. Kau sudah selesai membuat album kelulusan?"

"Ya, untuk hari ini cukup dulu"

"AYO SEMUA KEMBALI BERKUMPUL!" teriak Kris dari tengah lapangan.

"Baiklah, saatnya kembali. Thanks Jongin" sehun memberikan kembali handuk kecil dan air mineralnya kepada Jongin.

"Hm"

"Bagaimana kalau belajar bersama di rumahmu malam ini?" Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Jongin membuat Jongin tercengang. Sehun kembali ke lapangan, "Bye"

"Hm, good luck" kata Jongin setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sehun berbalik, dan memberikannya senyumannya untuk Jongin.

**-Di kediaman keluarga Kim-**

Jongin menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mengajak Sehun masuk. "Bukankah orang tuamu seharusnya sudah ada di rumah?"

"Ya" Jongin menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajarnya dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dan membiarkan Sehun duduk di atas single bed-nya. "Mereka selalu pulang terlambat"

"Apa kau sering merasa bosan saat kau sendirian di rumah?"

"Tentu saja" Jongin mengeluarkan buku-buku catatan yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dan terhenti pada satu buku. Ia membolak-balik buku tersebut dan memperhatikan bagian depannya. Ia melemparkan buku tersebut ke Sehun yang berada di belakangnya, "salin catatannya".

Sehun menangkap buku tersebut dan membuka halaman satu persatu buku tersebut. "Jangan sedih Jongin-ah, aku disini bersamamu"

Jongin yang akan membuka kotak pensilnya kemudian tercengang oleh kata-kata Sehun.

"Kau bisa menyuruhku datang ke rumahmu kapan saja saat kau merasa bosan"

Jongin mengulum senyum. "Baiklah, sana fokus menyalin catatanmu"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan mendekati Jongin. Ia merangkul bahu Jongin, "oh.. aku serius, bukankah kita sahabat?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hm"

Malam sudah semakin larut. Keduanya masih hening dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Jongin yang sedang berusaha memecahkan soal, sedangkan Sehun sibuk dengan menyalin catatan milik Jongin.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sedangkan keduanya masih menyibukkan diri. Sehun berbaring di kasur dengan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan tangan kanannya membolak-balik halaman buku.

Dengan kaki yang menganggur, muncul ide jahil oleh Sehun. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya yang menganggur, dan menyentil punggung Jongin. Ketika Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, Sehun segera berpura-pura sedang serius membaca buku. Sehingga Jongin tak menghiraukannya.

Terus begitu sampai berulang kali. Rupanya Sehun masih belum puas menggoda Jongin. Ia kembali mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menyentil punggung Jongin. Ketika Jongin berbalik, Sehun melemparkan bantal dan tepat mengenai wajah Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dan terjadilah perang bantal.

Tak lama setelah perang bantal, keduanya kembali fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, untuk melihat keadaan Sehun. Namja itu tertidur dengan buku yang berada di atas dadanya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia meletakkan pulpen dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mendekati Sehun dan duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun cukup lama. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan degupan jantungnya. Saat hanya tersisa beberapa cm jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun-

"DAA!"

"KYAA!" Jongin jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sial."

"Bermain-main. Karena kau pasti ingin membalasku karna kau kalah saat perang bantal tadi haha"

"T-tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali buku catatanku" Jongin segera mengambil buku catatannya untuk menghindari kegugupannya.

"Mengambil bukumu?" Sehun kembali merebut buku catatan Jongin. "Coba ambil kembali"

Jongin meraih buku yang berada di tangan kanan, tapi Sehun terlalu cepat dan Sehun memindahkan buku tersebut ke tangan kirinya. Kemudian Sehun menyembunyikan buku tersebut di belakang punggungnya. Jongin masih berusaha mengambil buku miliknya, ia menarik bukunya dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Jongin terjatuh dengan punggung terlebih dahulu, dengan Sehun yang menindihnya. Tangan mereka masih memegang buku Jongin. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, jika Sehun tidak berhati-hati bisa saja bibir mereke saling bersentuhan saat itu juga.

Keduanya saling termenung. Saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Menjauh dariku Oh Sehun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cukup segini untuk chapter 1. Gimana? Mengecewakan ya? Ini belum masuk konflik utama loh, mungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. dan maaf pakai banget buat chanbaek shipper, momentnya di chapter ini sedikit banget. Tapi aku janji, chapter depan bakal banyak chanbaek moment.**

**Ada yang masih tertarik? Kalau tertarik review, okay? Kalau responnya sedikit aku bakal ngegantungin fic ini. Aku akan berusaha update seminggu sekali, gimana?**

**RnR please '_'**


End file.
